Aftermath
by AlwaysAbby
Summary: What if, in the episode Crossover, Mirror!Sisko had taken a little longer to change his mind? Lots of Julian Whump. This is not the first fic I've written, but it is the first I've ever shared or posted. Let me know what you think. Special thanks to GeorgieGinger for all her help and encouragement! Oh, and I don't own Star Trek, its characters, or plots in any way, shape, or form.
1. Chapter 1

Memories flashed before Doctor Julian Bashir's eyes.

The other O'Brien, "Smiley", was begging for death, it was the only release from his torture. Of course, the _ever merciful_ Intendant granted his wish, spraying Bashir with his blood. He stared opened mouthed at the corpse, shocked. O'Brien had been punished for trying to help him escape; he shouldn't have died for it!

Garak's voice cut into his thoughts, complaining that the Intendant had killed O'Brien far too quickly. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well" he said with a sinister grin. "At least I still have this one." He stroked Julian's cheek with a new torture device.

It was then Bashir jolted awake, breathing heavily. Even unconsciousness didn't provide a reprieve from the pain. He was left with nothing to do but wait for the next session with the Intendant's second in command.

XXX

Major Kira Nerys paced her quarters like a caged animal. That was basically what she was. She wore her own uniform, refusing to continue dressing like the Intendant in a small act of defiance. The quarters that were given to her by her double were luxurious to say the least, but she no longer had the freedom to roam the station. The replicator and computer were programmed for captivity, but Kira continued trying to think of an escape plan.

She was jerked from her thoughts when the door chimed and her Klingon guards entered. She shuddered. It was time for another session.

XXX

Kira was escorted to the Promenade; her dread growing with every single step. When the Occupation ended, she believed her days of watching comrades tortured at the hands of Cardies were over, yet there was Bashir.

His wrists were bound over his head so that he was suspended over the floor. His bare torso displayed the wounds he'd accumulated over the past few days. Kira's stomach turned as she surveyed the damage. He'd been beaten, branded, whipped, cut, and subjected to a myriad of other creative Cardassian… techniques for all to see.

As Garak, who Bashir considered a friend on their side, approached to start the session, Julian caught Kira's gaze. His eyes, normally full of life and excitement, held only despair. He turned away from her and attempted to steel himself for the impending pain.

Garak pulled out a long, jagged knife and began deliberately running it gently over the doctor. The apprehension added to the psychological side of the torture as Bashir had no idea when and where Garak would strike.

Kira looked away, unable to face another torture session. Bashir probably thought she didn't care, that she was even enjoying this. It was true they didn't always get along; she had found his naivety and eagerness obnoxious at best and offensive at worst. And she had suggested having him left in ore processing. To show him how the "other half lived". Because she knew what it was like. Guilt rose like nausea in her stomach. Garak wasn't the only reason he looked so betrayed.

"Look," The voice made Kira jump. The Intendant had come up behind her. She never missed a session. "They're starting now. Look!" She ordered again. Kira knew she wouldn't be the one to receive the consequences for disobeying. She forced her eyes back to Bashir. The Intendant was right; Garak was finally beginning in earnest, starting with a deep gash into Bashir's stomach. A cry of pain forced itself through his clenched teeth. The wound was bleeding, but not heavily, blood was trickling down his stomach and forming a puddle on the dirty floor.

Cardassian torture was elegant and skillful; they had special methods of keeping prisoners alive, but engulfed in pain. Kira had seen it before. But that was over! It was supposed to be over.

After several more cuts to the doctor's body, Garak had apparently grown bored of the knife. He exchanged it for a white-hot poker given to him by one of the Klingon guards. He smiled with perverse pleasure as he plunged the searing tip of the poker into Julian's already abused abdomen. Garak only sought to cause pain as he continued his work. He was enjoying this! As Garak redoubled his force, Bashir's screams echoed throughout the Promenade.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira awoke from her fevered dreams to the sound of footsteps outside the door. Please, not another session, she prayed. However, it was Sisko, the other Sisko, and some of his crew that were at her door, not the guards she was expecting. Kira tensed, ready for action.

"Here," Sisko tossed her a key. "That'll get the doctor out, but you'll have to hurry. We're headed for our ship and we're not waiting. Be careful not to raise the alarm." Kira nodded and grabbed a blanket from the bed, not wasting time wondering what had caused this sudden change of heart. She followed the Terrans out the door, and changed her course to the Promenade.

Kira cautiously peered out from around a corner. The Promenade was empty- Thank the Prophets! - save for the unconscious Bashir, who was still suspended with his wrists in their bonds. Burns and blood stained his entire body.

Moving quickly, Kira released his hands with the key. She tried to catch Bashir as he crumpled to the ground, but his weight surprised her and she had to lower them both to the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor, wake up!" Kira hissed, shaking him gently, trying to urge him to back to consciousness.

Bashir's eyes opened slowly, but his gaze seemed to go right through her. His only reaction was to shrink back from her touch, frightened of the pain that he sure was coming. Kira recognized the look. She had seen it many times during the Occupation. His mind, unable to cope with the pain, had checked out, leaving his body to fend for itself. The question was whether he would come back. But there were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment, namely their escape.

Kira hauled Bashir to his feet and wrapped the blanket she'd brought around his shoulders, careful not to cause any more damage to the wounds he had sustained during the torture sessions. She hoped it would provide him with some small comfort. She draped his free arm over her shoulders and headed toward the shuttle bay.

XXX

They made it to the runabout without any difficulty, but exiting proved to be a problem. Sisko and his crew had taken off just as Kira and Bashir had reached the runabout, alerting the Intendant of their escape.

Hurrying through the airlock and onto the runabout, Kira plunked Bashir down in a chair. He succumbed to unconsciousness almost immediately after, forcing her to pilot alone. Shots were fired at the escapees and two of them hit their mark, jostling Kira inside. She was able to navigate to the wormhole and slip inside once she regained her bearings. She glanced back to Bashir, who was still out cold, but had somehow remained in his chair. Closing her eyes to calm herself down, she hoped the plasma leaking from the shots would recreate the phenomenon that brought them to this universe in the first place.

XXX

As the runabout appeared on the other side of the wormhole, Kira was relieved to see the space station in its usual place. They were in the right universe. This was confirmed when Sisko, their Sisko, Commander Sisko, contacted the runabout.

"We've had ships from here to New Bajor looking for you. Where have you been? He looked at the screen and added "Where's Doctor Bashir?"

"He's here with me, Commander. It's best if I explain in person."

Sisko nodded his understanding."Our sensors indicate damage; do you want us to tow you in?"

"Yes, also have a medical team standing by,"

This last request visibly worried Sisko, but he managed to maintain his stoicism. "Acknowledged, Sisko out."

Once the view screen went blank, Kira leaned back in her chair and tiredly waited until the runabout came to a stop. Bashir was still asleep; his chin touching his collarbone. The blanket had slipped off his left shoulder, displaying a nasty burn.

Getting up out her chair, she knelt beside Julian. "Doctor," Kira whispered gently. "Doctor, wake up. Julian!" He started awake and looked around with wide eyes.

"Julian, it's okay. We're home; you're safe." He continued to stare at her uncomprehendingly, but at least he seemed aware of her presence.

"We're going to leave the runabout, okay?" Kira said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. She spoke to him as if he was a child. Bashir tensed as she reached out, but relaxed somewhat as she helped him up and adjusted his blanket, leading him from the runabout onto the station.

Commander Benjamin Sisko stood ready to greet his returning officers, as did Constable Odo. Sisko had called him fearing Kira and Bashir had been attacked and security measures might need to be taken. There was also the fact that Kira had asked for a med team. The possibilities left him apprehensive. He was surprised when Kira exited the runabout; Bashir leaning heavily on her. His CMO was gaunt and pale, only a blanket covered his torso, revealing a collection of bruises, cuts, burns, and other ailments. At least Kira seemed uninjured. Before Sisko could open his mouth, Odo stepped forward.

"What happened?" As Odo spoke, Bashir recoiled violently wrenching himself from Kira's grasp.

"No," he gasped, backing up defensively. "No…"

"Julian, it's okay," Kira cooed, trying to placate him. Sisko and Odo stood watching, unsure of what to do. "Julian, it's not him-" Kira tried to continue.

"He can't be here! I-I killed him." Bashir's voice shook as he protested weakly, still retreating towards a wall. Sisko wondered if he had heard incorrectly. _Bashir, Julian Bashir, the green, overeager doctor had killed someone__? That couldn't be true._

After what seemed like forever, the med team arrived. They immediately pinpointed the problem and one nurse sedated Bashir from behind with a hypospray. The young doctor collapsed in her arms and was carted away to the infirmary.

"Let me know when he wakes up." Sisko told the nurse as she picked up the blanket from the floor, before rushing back to the Infirmary. He gestured to Kira and Odo to come towards him. "Major, do you need medical attention?" When she shook her head negatively, he added "We'll talk in my office."

XXX

Sisko's eyes never left Kira as she retold the story of her time in the Mirror Universe. She shifted uncomfortably when she informed Sisko of Bashir's torture. By the time she was finished, she had to make an effort to keep her anger in check. She never wanted to watch someone suffer like that again.

When she had finished Sisko finally spoke. "Is it possible for another crossover to occur?"

Kira weighed her answer before she responded. "I'm not sure, Commander. They don't like our universe meddling with theirs and have tried to prevent crossovers, but I think our… visit may have changed that. I'd talk to Dax about it, sir." They were interrupted by a chirp from Sisko's combadge.

"Infirmary to Commander Sisko," Julian's head nurse's voice came through.

Sisko tapped his combadge. "Go ahead,"

"Commander, Doctor Bashir is waking up."

"Acknowledged. I'll be right there." He began to depart for the Infirmary and was about to tell Kira to take a few days off, when she spoke.

"I'll come," Kira offered. Sisko looked surprised, but nodded. He knew that the young doctor wasn't one of Kira's favorite people, but she was the only one who knew what he went through and seemed determined to help, no matter what her (or his) initial attitude had been.

"It'd probably be best if you didn't accompany us, Constable." Odo grunted his assent and they all exited Sisko's office; Kira and the Commander in one direction and Odo in another.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sisko and Kira entered the Infirmary, Nurse Jabara rushed to greet them.

"How's Doctor Bashir doing?" Sisko asked quietly as not to disturb the doctor.

"He'll be fine physically, but after such a traumatic event he will need time to recuperate mentally." At the nurse's explanation, Sisko nodded, drawing his lips in a tight line.

"I'm prepared to give him as much time as he needs."

"I've already contacted Counsellor Tel Norri and informed him that the doctor will be meeting with him three times a week. After a week or so we can reassess the situation and see if Doctor Bashir is able to return to light duty." Jabara stated in a calm voice, hiding her true fears for the doctor's state. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew it would take a _long _time for him to get over the torture.

"Can we see him?" Kira interrupted.

"Oh, yes, of course, Major." Jabara said, looking at Kira for the first time. "We can talk more later," she added to Sisko.

XXX

Jabara walked out, leaving the two officers alone in the room. Sisko and Kira approached the biobed where Julian lay. He was awake and seemed to have calmed down and realized which universe he was in. His hazel eyes, however, lacked their usual sparkle.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" Even as he spoke, Sisko realized how stupid it sounded. He could tell the young man was still pretty shaken up, to say the least.

"Much better, sir, thank you." Bashir replied stiffly.

"I'll let you rest for now, but when you're feeling up to it you should come see me." Sisko said softly.

"Yes, sir." At Julian's answer, Sisko turned to leave, before noticing Kira wasn't following him. "Major, are you coming?"

"If it's all the same to you, sir, I'll stay here a little longer." She replied.

"Of course, I'd say you more than earned a few days off." As Sisko exited the Infirmary, Kira took a seat in the chair next to the biobed. Bashir was about to inquire as to why she remained behind, but he suddenly realized just how heavy his eyelids were and it wasn't long until he drifted back to sleep.

XXX

Kira smiled as Julian opened his mouth as if to speak, but then fell asleep too quickly to get a syllable out. However, the smile left her face as she spotted someone lingering outside the Infirmary. _Garak_.

As much as she loathed Cardassians, Kira had tolerated Garak's presence on the station. Right now, though, it was impossible for Garak to be here. What would Julian do if he awoke to the face of the man who tortured him so brutally? Kira got up off the chair and walked up to Garak.

"What are you doing here, Garak?" Kira confronted him.

"Ah, Major, I was just hoping to see the good doctor when he feels well enough," Kira blanched as he used the same phrase to describe Julian as the other Garak had.

"You need to leave now," She demanded, proud she could keep the tremors out of her voice.

"Major, I have every right to be here-" Garak protested.

"Garak, how much to you know about the trip Julian and I came back from?" Kira asked with annoyance.

"Well, just bits of gossip one hears in the tailoring business…" He replied carefully.

"Garak, I'm in no mood for games!" She hissed at him, careful not to bring Julian out of his slumber.

Sensing she was serious, Garak dropped his pretences. "I know you and Doctor Bashir escaped from a mirror universe."

"Did you know that while we were there he was tortured- by your double?" She didn't mean to sound so hateful, but she found it difficult to talk to someone who looked _exactly _like the man who had enjoyed inflicting pain on others.

"No. I did not," There was a strange look in Garak's eyes that Kira was unable to identify. "I understand your reasoning. I'll be going now." Satisfied, Kira went back to her chair to keep vigil for the slumbering doctor.

XXX

When Julian finally awoke, he was surprised to find that Kira was still sitting beside him.

"Have you been here all this time?" He asked.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Kira, dodging the question. "Your nurse said you could leave if you're feeling up to it."

"Right, thanks." He replied, getting off the bed. "I'll just go and get changed." As he stood dizziness overwhelmed him and he would have fallen if not for Kira's quick reflexes and steadying arm.

"Thanks," he repeated, his face conspicuously devoid of emotion.

"Are you sure you're ready to be out of bed?" Kira asked uncertainly.

"Yes, just a little light headed, that's all." He replied as he walked out the room to get dressed.

XXX

Kira was still waiting for Julian after he had changed out of the hospital gown and into a new uniform. _Why is she so concerned about me?_ He wondered. Before, Kira had treated him with little more than annoyance or professional politeness.

"I'm going to report to Commander Sisko," Julian called out as he made his way out of the Infirmary.

"I'm headed to Ops," replied Kira, quickly falling into step with him.

XXX

They walked in an uncomfortable silence until they arrived in Ops and Kira took her station, while Julian entered Sisko's office.

"Ah, Doctor," greeted Sisko, looking up from his desk. "It's good to see you up and about."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to _be_ up and about. It'll be nice to have things back to normal." He

gave a small smile as he sat down on the chair opposite his desk.

"About that…" Sisko sighed.

"Sir?" Julian's smile disappeared.

"Your staff believes, and I agree with them, that you shouldn't return to duty immediately." Sisko answered carefully, not wanting Julian to get worked up.

Julian visibly tensed. "But, sir-"

Sisko raised a hand to stop him. "Doctor, the decision is final," Sisko said sternly. "You'll be seeing Counselor Tel Norri three times a week. We can reassess the situation in a week or two." His voice softened. "Julian, relax, go home. No one expects you to go back to work when you're not ready."

"I appreciate your concern, sir," Julian replied formally. "But I'm staying here." Sisko nodded and turned away in a clear dismissal.


	4. Chapter 4

As Julian left Ops, his shoulders slumped. He couldn't go back to the Infirmary, but he didn't want be in his dark and empty quarters either. He was saved from his indecision when Chief O'Brien rounded the corner.

"Julian! I've been looking for you!"

"Hello, Chief." Said Julian, cringing involuntarily.

"How about a drink at Quark's? I'm buying," Julian hesitated, torn between his conflicting desire to avoid others and his fear of being alone.

"Come on," wheedled O'Brien. He knew it would do his friend no good to isolate himself.

"All right," Julian relented.

"Great," O'Brien grinned and slapped Bashir on the back as they headed to the bar.

XXX

The young doctor was strangely quiet over the drinks he shared with O'Brien. In the past the Chief would have welcomed this change, but now he saw it as a sign that something was seriously wrong. Miles filled the awkward silence with prattle; anecdotes about Molly, complaints about the 'Cardie junk' that couldn't go a day without breaking down, and other such things, hoping his friend would eventually open up. However, all Julian did was stare at him with big eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He finally asked. Bashir hurriedly averted his gaze.

"Sorry Chief, it's just…" He trailed off, unwilling or unable to continue.

"What is it, Julian?" Miles asked gently. When Julian met his eyes again, Miles was surprised to see that he was teary-eyed.

"I saw you die. Your double, he was with me when… They killed him, Miles. I convinced him to help me… And they murdered him." His voice shook and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. Miles moved next to Julian and put an arm around his shoulder, drawing him close.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." Miles whispered the words of comfort in his ear the same way he would for Molly. "You hear me? Nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

XXX

Julian leaned against the doors of his quarters with a sigh. After his breakdown in Quark's the Chief had insisted on walking him back. Miles had invited him to come home with him and visit with Keiko and Molly and had even suggested they play a game of racquet ball, but Julian had declined.

Despite his nap earlier, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Julian collapsed into bed; barely taking the time to kick his shoes and shrug out of his uniform jacket before he sank into oblivion.

XXX

_Even though his sight was fuzzy from pain; Julian could still make out the shape of the cylindrical object brandished before him: A Klingon Pain Stick._

_"I believe you remember this, Doctor." Garak taunted as he pressed the tip of the pain stick to Julian's stomach. "However, this time I decided that you're ready for a higher setting."_

_Julian was drowning in fear, gasping for breath as he waited for the agony that was sure to come. Garak smiled at his captive, before hitting the power switch. _

_Every nerve in Julian's body was on fire! Lights exploded in front of his eyes, surrounding Garak's smirking face. The colors of pain formed a halo around his tormentor. _

_"This is nothing" He heard Garak hiss over his own screams. "The worst is yet to come."_

XXX

Julian's eyes snapped open. Garak's words reverberated in his head. Quickly, he got up and left his room, grabbing his civilian jacket and shoes and putting them on as he went. He had to get out of here! Away from the nightmares.

It was already mid-morning and the Promenade was bustling with life. Julian stumbled around aimlessly. He was still a bit disoriented and had to dodge to avoid hitting people, who gave him strange and confused looks as he shuffled past. Fortunately though, no one bothered him.

He was still wandering around with no idea of where he was going when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, paralyzed with fear.

Across the Promenade stood Garak talking to one of his customers. Julian's heart hammered in his chest at the sight of the Cardassian from his nightmares. Banishing the thought, he tried to will his fear away with deep breathes.

He was actually beginning to feel calmer, his heart was slowing down to a normal rate and his breathing became even. He was just about to continue walking when Garak turned around and spotted him. Julian's eyes went wide, and at Garak's smile, he panicked.

Julian shook his head, trying to will his _stupid_ feelings away. _This wasn't the same Garak! He wouldn't hurt him! _His insistent thoughts about_ this _Garak didn't overcome the overwhelming fear about the_ other _Garak. His heart began pumping too quickly in his chest again as he saw Garak approach him. _It was that smile! _The same smile the other Garak had used when he had tortured him. The same smile he used when Smiley was killed. The same smile he used when he was instructed to slowly kill him.

The fear he felt consume his body had become too much for him and before he let Garak get too close, Julian did the only thing he could think of: He ran.

He no longer noticed the people he passed; his mind was focused on the image of Garak, chasing him. _He had the pain stick! _

Everything went quiet around him. He couldn't hear the yelps of people he ran into. Couldn't hear the hum of the station. Couldn't hear people calling after him. All he _could _hear was Garak's booming voice, echoing all around him _"You can't hide, Human! I'll find you, and when I do, you'll be begging for death!" _The voice sounded closer, like he was right behind him, ready to inflict indescribable pain.

Julian ran impossibly fast, non-stop until he reached his quarters. He sprinted in and immediately instructed the computer to lock his doors. He leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, hyperventilating. He feared his heart would burst from his dread and hysteria. His entire mind was focused on Garak's voice which surrounded him: "_The worst is yet to come." _


	5. Chapter 5

Kira had looked up from her raktajino at the sound of commotion, wondering what was happening. She raised herself up from her chair and considered if she should call security. Her thoughts about contacting Odo were dismissed as soon as she saw the doctor sprinting through the Promenade, hitting people as he ran past. That was unlike the normally courteous was wrong.

Creasing her brow at the sight before her, she walked to where Julian had run through and glanced in the direction he came from. When she saw the source of the disturbance, her heart skipped a beat at the realization of what must have happened. _He noticed Garak._

She couldn't pretend not to notice what was happening to Julian. Leaving her half-finished drink behind, she strode purposefully to Bashir's quarters.

XXX

When she arrived at Julian's door, she rang the door chime hopefully "Doctor? It's me, Kira."

He answered through the door, his voice shaking as he spoke. "What is it?"

"I just want to talk to you. Can I come in?" When her question went unanswered, she began to fear he would ignore her.

_She completely understood if he wanted to be alone. After all, she was familiar with the feeling, but Julian _needed_ to talk about it! Otherwise he would never get over it._

She was about to ask again but was interrupted as the doors opened before her, revealing a tired and pale Julian. He gave a small smile and gestured her into his quarters, Kira noted the shadows under his blood shot eyes and decided to cut to the chase. "I saw you on the Promenade a little while ago."

Bashir tensed at her statement, knowing what was coming. He regretted opening the door as soon as the words left her lips.

"You saw Garak-"

"Why are you doing this?" He suddenly exploded, facing her with angry eyes. "I just want to be left alone!" _Oh, _why_ did he open the doors for her?_

Kira shook her head, speaking softly. "No, you don't. I _know _you don't want to be left alone. You need to talk about this Julian, I want to help you. I know all about the flashbacks and the nightmares. Believe me when I say I understand."

He glanced at her with teary eyes, before he sighed and looked at the ground. "I know you do." He muttered. "So many other Bajorans do! And the people we left behind in the Mirror Universe!" His voice rose considerably, he moved his head to face her "I was a slave for less than a week. And I broke. Starfleet officers aren't supposed to break! You don't have a panic attack every time you see a Cardassian!" Julian stared at Kira, full of defeat and self-loathing. "I'm weak." He finished bitterly.

"You're not weak." Kira said quietly.

He scoffed and began pacing the room.

"You came back." She pointed out.

"What?" Julian paused and looked at her quizzically.

"I've seen many people tortured or forced to watch their families tortured by the Cardassians. Their minds check out, they stop caring and they give up. I thought I'd lost you; thought you were gone for good. But you came back. That takes strength."

Julian shook his head. "No, you're wrong. I can't do it! I can't face the nightmares! Not every single damn night!" He was yelling, but his voice was laced with grief.

"Only because you're alone, Julian. You need sleep. It'll help, trust me." She ushered him into the bedroom.

"It's the middle of the day!" He complained, allowing Kira to guide him to his room.

"You haven't slept in at least twenty four hours." She retorted. "You're off duty remember? So get changed for bed and I'll get you something to drink." She left him to get ready and walked to his replicator, ordering a Bajoran tea from the replicator. She was sure it would help Julian sleep; this little beverage helped her more times than she would care to mention.

Picking up the mug, she began walking back to the bedroom but suddenly stopped. She noticed a worn stuffed animal on a shelf. It surprised her that Doctor "Second-In-My-Class" had kept such a sweet reminder of his childhood. But there were more layers to Bashir than she had first anticipated. And frankly, it was adorable.

She picked the toy up and brought it with the tea to Julian, who had taken off his boots and jacket. Julian turned to face her and blushed when he saw what she was carrying.

"I thought you might want your…" She began as she gave Julian the stuffed animal and placed the mug on his bedside table.

"Kukalaka" Julian finished as he accepted it, flushing an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Right. Now come on, get to sleep." Kira said with a smile as she pulled the duvet to reveal the mattress. Julian obediently laid down, clutching Kuka-_whatsit _to his chest, but continued looking at her with an unasked question on his lips.

"I'll be right here" Kira assured him, perched on the side of his bed as she put the blanket back down over him.

"Thank you, Nerys." Julian said sincerely, before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Kira leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "You're welcome, Julian."


	6. Chapter 6

_What was that noise? _Kira wondered as she was torn from her slumber. Whatever it was, she wished it would be quiet. She was trying to sleep!

Why then, was she sitting up? And why was her pillow so hard? Kira brought herself out of her doze, looking around groggily. _I'm still in Bashir's quarters!_ She realized suddenly, cursing herself for falling asleep on one of his chairs.

She pushed herself up from the chair, waiting to overcome her disorientation. She heard the noise again, it sounded like crying_. _Remembering Julian, she walked to his bedroom and blanched when she saw him. The sounds that had awakened her definitely came from him. He was in the throes of a nightmare, sweat covering his brow and his sheets twisted around him. Piteous whimpers escaped from his mouth as he tossed and turned on his bed.

She walked over to him, and sat on the side of the bed. "Julian, wake up." Kira whispered.

Nothing happened and he continued thrashing about, muttering incoherent words. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breaths came in pants.

"Julian!"

XXX

_"This is my reward for treating you Terrans with the least bit of respect. Very well. I can learn from my mistakes. You want an example, Garak? Use him. Set an example for all Terrans, Let him die slowly, in public view on the Promenade... Let his pleas for mercy echo through the corridors for all Terrans to hear!"_

_Julian wouldn't let his fear show. He silently prayed someone would barge in and save the day._

_It was when the Intendant asked Smiley what he had been thinking when he tried to escape that Julian's guilt nearly overwhelmed him._

_He listened to Smiley's speech filled with shame for being the cause of his imminent misfortune._

_"Not for you, Mister O'Brien. Oh, he's going to be taking you with him. Just not exactly where he though he's be taking you."_

_The Intendant nodded to Garak who stormed up to both Smiley and Julian and turned them around roughly. Julian was truly scared. He had been assigned to DS9 for less than two years, now he was already facing a horrible death._

_Garak led them both to the Promenade and began preparing for the first torture, while the Intendant walked over to Julian and raised her arm, ready to strike._

_Julian instinctively shut his eyes, bracing himself for the assault. But nothing happened. He heard her whisper "Julian!"_

XXX

"Julian, wake up. It's only a nightmare. No one is going to hurt you!" Kira was trying desperately to urge Julian into wakefulness, gently shaking his shoulder "Julian. Wake up!"

XXX

_He heard the Intendant's laughter echo around him. Laughing at his pain he was forced to suffer._

_Garak had him suspended from the ceiling by his wrists and immediately began the assault. Starting with simple beatings via his fists and legs and turned into whipping and burns._

_Garak had left him alone for a moment when he moved to collect a poker. Julian hurt everywhere! Nothing had been ignored, he just wanted to die!_

_When Garak arrived with the red hot poker, The Intendant walked up to him "May I?" She suavely asked. Of course Garak obliged, giving her a mock salute as he handed her the tool. _

_Julian couldn't take his eyes off the weapon; he had no idea where she planned on using it._

_He howled when she pressed against his cheek, disfiguring him._

_His screams drowned out her laughs as she left the poker on his face. It was total agony!_

XXX

Julian was visibly crying now, his face screwed up in pain.

"Julian!" Kira near enough shouted. "Julian!" She shook him, unwilling to leave Julian trapped in his past trauma. He jolted awake from the awful memories and his fearful eyes landed on her.

"No, Intendant, please!" He begged, recoiling from her. Kira felt like she had been slapped. She wasn't like the Intendant is anything more than appearance! Was she? Putting her feelings aside, she attempted to calm Julian down.

"Julian, it's okay. It was just a dream. It's me, Kira." She firmly placed two hands on his shoulders, trying to stop him from thrashing and hurting himself.

Julian stopped shying away and looked up at her incredulously. "Nerys?" He breathed out her name in utter relief.

"Yes, it's Nerys." She assured him. As she gathered him into a hug, she felt him shake from the shock. "It's okay," she repeated. "It's okay."

Kira lowered them both back to the bed, still embracing Julian. She stroked his hair and continued comforting him until his eyes closed and he softened in her grip.

XXX

Julian awoke alone. Kira had gone. Shame washed over him as he remembered what had happened. _Calling Kira the Intendant? No wonder she had left!_ It had been awhile since he'd stuck his foot in his mouth around her, but now he had managed to ruin their newfound friendship.

Disgusted with himself, he got up from bed and went to his living room. He started at what he found.

"Kira!" He exclaimed jubilantly.

"Good morning," Kira said, looking up from her raktajino. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She offered him a warm smile.

He looked at his feet guiltily. "Nerys… I'm so sorry."

Kira frowned, perplexed. "For what?"

"Last night when I called…"

"Don't worry, Julian. We're fine."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really," she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later

XXX

Julian walked into Ops for the first time in _ages_. Kira beamed at him from her station as he entered Commander Sisko's office.

When Julian entered, Sisko gestured for him to sit down. "Consoler Tel Norri says you're doing better," He said, placing his hands together in front of him.

"Yes sir." Julian replied anxiously.

"It is his recommendation…" Sisko continued as Julian waited for the verdict with bated breath. "That you return to duty. And I completely agree." The commander finished.

"Thank you, sir." Julian said, elated.

Sisko dropped formalities and allowed a grin to flash across his face. "It's good to have you back, Doctor." He leaned forward and shook Julian's hand, before he momentarily switched back to a look of concern. "But if you ever feel like you need some more time…"

"I understand, sir" Julian promised. "Now I should get to the Infirmary!" He had waited so long to say those words.

"You do that," Sisko smiled again.

Julian nodded his thanks and left Sisko's office.

XXX

Julian strode across the Promenade, much of his old confidence regained. He had faced the nightmares, but he hadn't faced them alone. He saw Garak as he passed the tailor's shop. Julian waved and Garak returned with a surprised but happy smile. It would be awhile yet before they would be able to have lunch and talk like they used to, but it was a start.

Julian continued his march towards his Infirmary, excited to get back to work.

"Julian!" Miles approached him as he was about to enter the Infirmary, pleased to see his friend cheerful again. "I was thinking we could play a game of darts soon."

"I'd love to, Chief. Maybe once I get off my shift. I'm gonna be busy though." Julian explained.

"Whenever you get a chance; I'll see you later!" Miles was just glad Julian was back doing what he loved.

"Doctor Bashir," Nurse Jabara said, as Julian set in the Infirmary. "There's a patient here to see you."

"Send them in!" Julian said eagerly. He had work to do.

XXX The End XXX

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know in the reviews! Once again, thanks to GeorgieGinger; I could not have done this without her! Hopefully you'll stay tuned for more stories from me! **

** Thanks,**

** AlwaysAbby**


End file.
